You got Mail
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Based on the movie you got mail. Catherine and Horatio are both lonely and ends up meeting each other in a chatroom without knowing who is behind the keys.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and CSI: Miami and I do not own any money from it.

You Got Mail

It was a late night and Horatio was as usual home alone, and to a change not in a very good mood.

The reason for this was that he had seen Eric and Calleigh a bit too intimate to his taste earlier that day. He didn't quite get what she saw in him.

Of course he was a good guy and personally he had nothing against him, he just didn't see that he was good enough for her that was all.

He sighed shaking his head wondering why it was bothering him so much, figuring that it was probably because he himself felt lonely. He started to think of when he was with a woman last, and concluded that it was with his ex-wife. He sighed sadly turning on his computer to read the latest news, something he did every night when and add saying, "Meet your perfect someone," came up on the side of them.

He rolled his eyes a little at this thinking that you couldn't find love on the internet. He thought about it for a second, figuring he might not find love, but at least he could possibly find someone to talk to.

With doubtful eyes he clicked on a chat room called night creatures and called himself, "RedDevil.

He waited for a second before a Strwbrysunshine clicked on him saying hey.

RedDevil: Hey.

Strwbrysunshine: Age and place?

RedDevil: 50 Miami, you?

Strwbrysunshine: Don't you know it's not appropriate to ask for a woman's age?

RedDevil: My apologies, just tell me if we are close in years or not.

Strwbrysunshine: Would it bother you much if we were not?

RedDevil: Only if you are thirty years younger.

Strwbrysunshine: That I can assure you I am not

RedDevil: I guess I can settle on that So where in the world are you?

Strwbrysunshine: Vegas.

RedDevil: Gambler?

Strwbrysunshine: Depends on the game.

RedDevil: I guess I can say the same.

Strwbrysunshine: I think most can, so what are you doing up this late?

RedDevil: Couldn't sleep, lonely I am afraid, what about you then, what keeps a beautiful woman up?

Strwbrysunshine: *blushing* What makes you think I am beautiful? And I am working.

RedDevil: What kind of field is you working within that keep you up this late? And I don't know, I just have a feeling that you are

Strwbrysunshine: Law enforcement and Red Devil, are you flirting? *Blushing more*

RedDevil: Maybe just a little ;)

Strwbrysunshine: ;) And oh no

RedDevil: What's wrong?

Strwbrysunshine: Work is calling and I was really enjoying chatting with you.

RedDevil: Believe me I do understand, maybe we can chat later.

Strwbrysunshine: If you give me your email I will make sure to contact you.

RedDevil: It is TheRedLieutenant and regular fiery mail, if you get what I mean.

Strwbrysunshine: I do. Lieutenant, impressive, I better…

RedDevil: Run along sunshine girl, but please be careful so anything doesn't happen to you.

Strwbrysunshine: I always am, talk to you later LT.

And with that she was gone, Horatio looked confused at the screen wondering if it was a good idea to give her his mail address, but at least it was not his work mail, so if she went overboard he could always delete it.

He sighed wondering what field she was in still, and if she was beautiful as he had claimed. He wondered where that had come from in the first place.

In fact he was wondering what had made him hit on a woman he had actually never seen, was he that desperate. No he concluded, he was that lonely. He sighed as he turned on the computer, and slowly went to bed still thinking about her wondering if she would in fact mail him.

* * *

A very tired Catherine Willows was just done with her shift and flopped down on her couch. She was exhausted since she at the time was working twelve cases, and two of them were a little close to home. Not to mention she could use a little more sleep.

Sometimes she wished had job with more reasonable hours. On the other hand, the last shift had been different as she had met that man online.

A man which she now had promised to mail. She sighed heavily not knowing what to do. All She knew was that she really wanted to mail him. That was for sure. But she didn't know why, for all she knew he could have lied about everything, just to…

'No, don't go there Catherine,' she though shaking it off as she slowly turned on her computer.

He was after all a Lieutenant, but in what field she wondered.

Slowly she managed to calm herself enough to write,

"_Hey RedDevil or do you prefer Lieutenant? It's me, Strwbrysunshine from last night. Just come home after a hectic night *sigh*. _

_Did you go to sleep after we talked or…?_

_I was wondering what kind of Lieutenant are you? I'm sorry for asking, but I am just curious as there are so many fields. _

_I guess I'll be going to bed, but hope to hear from you soon :o)_

_Strwbrysunshine._

As she pressed send she realized how stupid what she had just written sounded was, but now it was too late. He could think what he liked for all she cared. But on the other hand she didn't want him to think she was stupid.

'You are overanalyzing again,' she thought with another sigh, as she turned off the computer and went to bed thinking that he would probably not replay anyways.

* * *

Horatio didn't usually open his personal mail during work hours, only this time he just couldn't resist, he needed to see if he had gotten a mail from Strwbrysunshine.

And it was not like it would distract his work to open another tab as he was already online to check a couple of things regarding a case. Slowly he typed his password to get in.

The redhead groaned deleting some junk mail, but couldn't help a smile escape his lips when he saw a mail from Strwbrysunshine with the same mail he had added after.

He clicked on it faster than he had clicked on any mails before in his life. He actually haven't gotten this excited by the mails he had gotten from anyone, not even Marisol, which he found kinda odd.

He quickly read through the mail, smiling even more, realizing that even after these few messages he was starting to like this woman.

He was just about to answer when he heard Calleigh say, "You sure seem happy today."

"Not more than usual I suppose," he answered, giving her a smile as well.

"Any particular reason?" she asked, as it had been a while since she had seen him like that.

"No," he said.

He could tell she doubted his words, and quickly changed the subject by asking, "So how are you today?"

"I'm fine, but I am having trouble with this case," she admitted, handing him the case file.

"What is the trouble?" he asked letting his eyes quickly browse through it.

"I don't see how the bullet could have hit her the way it did," she said with a sigh.

"You are having trouble with a bullet?" he asked a bit surprised, as that almost never happened.

"Yes as I cannot find the bullet or any trace from it at the crime scene or at the victim," she said.

"Maybe the killer took it with him," he suggested.

"I thought of that, but it seems highly unlikely," she said looking a tad frustrated.

"Well then I suggest you go through all kinds of material that can penetrate the body in shape of a bullet and then vanish after," he said with a little smile.

She sighed again, but heavier this time thinking that would take forever to find out, slowly heading towards the door as he said, "I'll find you if I think of something."

"Thank you that will be at great help," she said giving him a smile, before closing the door behind her.

Horatio looked at the mail once more before replaying,

"_Dear Strwbrysunshine. I don't mind one over the other really. I am sorry to hear that __ Are you OK? What happened if you don't mind me asking?_

_I did go to sleep yes as my shift starts around seven, but I'm always up long before that. I did however wish you could have stayed longer, as I wouldn't mind losing a little sleep over you ;o)_

_I am working within law enforcement as you actually, so I understand how hard it can be at times. _

_I was wondering about your nickname is it because you love strawberries and sunshine or because you perhaps are a strawberry blonde?_

_Kind regards Lieutenant Red."_

Horatio looked it over once more before pressing sent feeling a bit weird for some reason, but he quickly shook it off before looking at the pile of cases in front of him sighing a bit frustrated before opening the first one to take a closer look.

* * *

"Mom, are you listening?" Lindsey demanded to know, looking at her mother for an answer.

"Yes, yes of course, uhm, sorry what?" asked a tired Catherine looking at her eighteen year old daughter.

"I asked if…oh never mind," the young girl said, lightly rolling her eyes at her mother.

"I'm sorry," Catherine apologized looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah, mind if I go out with some friends tonight?" she said.

"No, not at all, do you want me to cook you dinner before my shift or..?" she asked with a sound of hope in her voice.

"That would be nice actually, six or..?" she said.

"Six sounds fine, so what are you up to now?" she asked, as her daughter was home from school for the weekend.

"Just thought I read as I have a paper that is due next week," she said with a sigh.

"Need any help with that?" Catherine asked.

"No offense but I think it is outside your area of expertise," said Lindsey.

"I may still be able to help," said Catherine.

"I doubt it, anyways what are you so into online?" she asked, as to her knowledge her mother was mostly on her computer only when it was something related to work.

"Answering my mail," Catherine said honest.

"Who on earth would mail you?" Asked Lindsey.

"Watch the tone," Catherine warned.

"Who is he?" asked Lindsey.

"No one, just someone I meet cooking site, we are exchanging recipes," Catherine lied, as it was the best she could come up with.

Lindsey rolled her eyes saying, "If there is anything I will be in my room."

With that she headed upstairs as Catherine sighed and replied,

"_Hey Red._

_I'm as OK as I can be. No I don't, it's a case close to home involving a girl my daughter's age, making it hard. I hope you don't mind me telling you I have a daughter._

_You are what kind of cop are you?"_

_Both actually _

_Strwbrysunshine._

She slowly pressed send wondering what the response would be.

* * *

´She has a daughter,' Horatio though a bit surprised as a million thoughts ran through his mind. Of course it wasn't that unusual if she was around his age, he did after all have a son himself.

He assumed that her daughter was around Kyle's age, but she could be younger as well.

But having a daughter did that mean that she was she married, divorced, single and could he even ask her that?

And was it inappropriate to ask about her daughter's age, he really wasn't sure about the proper etiquette when it came to these things as he had never actually done so before.

He really wished he could ask someone, but he didn't really know who to ask when Ryan entered his office and ask, "Do you by any chance know where Valera or Natalia is as I need my results and neither is in DNA."

"So you mean to say no one is in DNA?" he asked a bit surprised, as he didn't recall that Natalia should be out on a scene and even so at least Valera should be there.

"That is what I am saying," he answered.

"Have you checked the break room as they might be in there to get something," he suggested.

"I did, but they are not, nor outside or anywhere else," Ryan answered.

"I see, and you couldn't manage to find it out on your own," said Horatio.

"I would, but they have warned me to mess up the system in their lab and I don't want to mess with them as little as I want to mess with Calleigh's firearms lab," he said.

"I see," he said looking at the young man in front of him when a thought slid in to mind making him ask, "Ryan, have you ever chatted?"

He looked a bit surprised as he answered, "I have why?"

"When chatting with a woman is there any things you should or can or should not ask her?" he said.

"That depends a bit from woman to woman, but I would stay clear of topics she is trying to avoid," Ryan answered with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Horatio confused.

"You'll see, anything else?" asked Ryan.

"No that will be all," said Horatio with a sigh dismissing him before writing,

"_Hey Strwbrysunshine._

_No, no I don't mind at all, if you don't mind me asking how old she is. _

_I have a son myself and he just turned eighteen, so I understand it can be hard when it's cases involving children their age. But then again I always found cases involving children very hard. It's just not right you know._

_Dunno if I should be asking this, but are you single, married or in any form of relationship?_

_Lieutenant Red._

* * *

Catherine looked at the mail one more wondering what to answer, she was single that was for sure. Catherine sighed trying to remember when she was with a guy last, but couldn't.

It was not that she wasn't interested, but as she worked around the clock, she found it hard to date.

"Catherine?" she heard Nick ask from the door to her office and looked up.

"Yes sorry?" she asked back, with confused eyes.

"Are you coming with to interrogate the suspect or shall I take Greg?" he asked.

"Take Greg as I have a lot to go through here," she said nodding towards the load of papers on her desk. Being supervisor was sometimes a very hard task as she had too much to do and sometimes she felt she could never get done with it all.

He nodded before taking another look at her asking, "Are you OK?"

"Yes, just a little tired that's all," she said, smiling at him.

"OK, I will come by to let you know how it went later then," he said leaving her again.

She looked at the mail again slowly answering,

"_Hey Red._

_She is the same age as your son and is actually home for the weekend visiting. Normally she's at college out of state. And I agree it is harder with cases involving children, they do deserve better than what they get in many cases. And some cases are harder than others._

_I'm… Single, what about you then?_

_Strwbrysunshine._

She didn't know if it was a good idea or not to press send, still she did it, he did deserve an answer. She then started to think about what would happen if they meet and hit it off, how their children would react to that. She shook it off figuring that it would probably never happen as he lived a plane ride away and the chemistry would probably not be there if they ever meet.

* * *

Horatio was up late again, because he wasn't tired due to a lot of thoughts and because he hoped to hear from Strwbrysunshine again. He of course realized it was silly to be this anxious about it.

Then again he didn't get that much exciting mail on his work or personal mail. His work mail mostly consisted on spam which ended up in the trash, endless chainmail's from Ryan, some funny others not so much, case related mails and some now and again from Calleigh or Natalia, that were work related.

His personal mail on the other hand, junk mail, occasional mail from Julia regarding Kyle or other things and now this woman.

Julia, Horatio stopped to think about it, she was doing a lot better these days due to medication and therapy. She was now in a relationship with a man that according to her treated her right and she wanted to introduce him to Kyle, but were concerned about how he would react. They were now raising him more or less together and had the same rules on things concerning him. He stayed most at his own place, but also at either of his parents' houses.

Horatio was glad she was doing better as he didn't like when she had been going downhill. As he was thinking this the message from Strwbrysunshine sneaked into his mail. He read it and smiled a little before replaying,

"_Hey Strawberry._

_She's home visiting that must be nice as I take it you don't see her that often._

_I have a son that is working and don't live far from me or his mother so he comes to see either when he feels like it or the other way around. I do see him around the halls in the crime lab as he's now back working as a trainee there. Think he will take an education within the field _

_I do agree that some cases can be harder than others, I specially do not like the ones involving young children, but the comfort is that they now are in a better place._

_I am single as well and I probably shouldn't be saying this, but you don't seem too happy about being single. I take it that you like me work long hours and do not have time to date much, am I right?_

_Lieutenant Red"_

As he pressed send he could hear his door open and someone come in. Horatio slowly got up from his office chair, and headed towards the door only to find Kyle.

"What are you doing here this late?" Horatio asked a bit surprised.

"Can't a boy come and say hey to his old man?" Kyle replied, rolling his eyes.

"What did you do this time?" Horatio asked with a sigh.

"Nothing, at least nothing important," said Kyle as the two walked towards the living room.

"What do you mean?" asked Horatio.

"Had a fight with ma, think I upset her," he answered, like it was no big deal

"What for and what did you say?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing," he said, not meeting his father's eyes.

"Kyle," Horatio, demanded in a warning tone.

"I might have said that she's the most depressing person in the world, and that her boyfriend is crazy to love her, and I don't see why I have to meet him," said Kyle honestly.

"Kyle," said Horatio in a you better apologize go to your room matter.

"You're always taking her side," he said, with a snort running upstairs as Horatio grabbed for his phone, called Julia and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Just fine, is he with you?" she asked, her voice sounded, as she was about to fall apart.

"Oh Julia, you shouldn't let him get to you like that, you are not depressive or crazy," said Horatio calmly.

"It's easy for you to say, he adores you," she said with a sigh.

"We fight as well and there is not a teenage boy in the world that doesn't fight with his parents at one point or another," said Horatio honestly.

"True I suppose," she agreed.

"So when are you letting him see this new man of yours?" Horatio asked.

"Was thinking next weekend actually, what about you then any new woman?" she asked.

"No not at the moment no," he said with a sigh looking at the computer.

"You gotto stop working so much and get out in the field," she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm, I will think about it, your son will probably call to apologize in not too long," he said.

"I can imagine so, talk to you later Horatio and have a good night," she said more cheerful than when she picked up.

"You too," he said hanging up wondering if this computer thing was a bit sad or not.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and Catherine had still not replied to the mail, mostly because she didn't want to admit he was right about the dating thing, but also because she had been tied up with work. She had however closed down the two cases that were close to home and were now working with one that where they had found the body of a young woman strangled behind the dumpster of Cesar's Palace.

She had strangulating marks around her neck like she had been hanged somewhere else and just dumped thereafter. But there was something about the case that upset Catherine. It had similarities with an old case and the doer should be behind bars making her think that either they had the wrong guy or it was a copycat or a partner.

That however was not a good thing so Catherine had put everyone on the case to solve it as quickly and quietly as it let itself do.

That however also made her quite occupied meaning she didn't have time to worry about her Red Devil.

At least not until this day as she was sitting by her work computer trying to make heads or tails of everything and tying up some loose end in some cases that was already finished.

She however was not alone, because Greg and Nick were also sitting bent over a bunch of cases each in her office. They did however not work quietly as they were now discussing something not case related at all.

Catherine were having a half ear with in the conversation as Nick asked, "So are you gonna ask her out again anytime soon?"

"Dunno, I mean I like her and all, but I am afraid she soon will want to have the famous conversation," he said.

"You mean the where is the relationship going?" Asked Nick.

"Yes," said Greg with a sigh.

"And where is it going?" Nick asked.

"Well we are over the I love you phase, so I was thinking about giving her the key to my apartment as she's there so much either way," said Greg a bit shy.

"Really, that's great, congrats man," said Nick, and slapped his friend on the back.

"Thanks, gonna ask her after the shift is done, what about you then?" Greg asked.

"I was thinking about asking her to marry me this weekend as it's our anniversary," said Nick.

"You got a ring?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, got it today," said Nick and reached into his jacket, and handed it over as Catherine looked at them raising a brow as she didn't know Nick was seeing anyone.

"It's gorgeous, it must have cost a fortune," said Greg impressed.

"Nah I inherited it," said Nick proudly.

"May I see?" asked Catherine a bit curious.

"Of course, here," said Nick, walking over to hand it over.

"Impressive, so who is she?" asked Catherine.

"I rather not say," said Nick a bit shyly.

"Why?" asked Catherine.

"Interest of conflict," said Nick honestly.

"Don't tell me you are dating Lindsey," said Catherine shocked.

"Of course not, I would never do that, she's way too young," he said, shocked that she would even suggest that.

"I'm sorry Nick, but who is she?" asked Catherine.

"Mandy," Nick answered.

"Really, well then I hope she says yes," said Catherine and smiled at him.

"You are not gonna make a big deal of it?" asked Nick a bit surprised.

"As long as you keep it off duty I am OK with it," she said as she handed the ring back.

"What about you then?" asked Nick.

"What about me?" she asked back.

"Seeing anyone?" asked Nick.

"Hardly," she answered.

"Really I thought you would have found someone rich and dashing," said Nick with a wink.

"No, no, Catherine would have wanted someone young and fun," Greg shoot in.

"Would you two stop it, I am not…" Catherine started just as her inbox decided to give a sound disagreeing with her, making her blush like crazy without knowing why.

"Who is he?" asked Nick as Greg got up as well joining them by her desk.

"Who's who?" she asked.

"Why the sender of course, must be a guy as your face is almost redder than your hair," said Greg with a chuckle.

"No one," said Catherine, blushing even more.

"Oh really," said Nick with a smile.

"Will you two get back to work now or I'll have you both on overtime," she snapped.

"Fine, but you'll have to share sooner or later," said Greg as they sat down.

"No," she disagreed opening her mail reading,

"_Dear Strawberry._

_You didn't replay to my latest mail, so I was just wondering if you are OK or if I said something to offend you, in that case I apologize _

_Will you please just get back to me as I'm a bit worried._

_Red._

Catherine couldn't help but letting a 'awww' escape her lips as she found it cute that he was worried.

"No one huh," said Greg, making her give him a warning look and him roll his eyes a little at her before returning to his case files as she wrote,

"Dear Red.

No, you didn't offend me at all, but you were right about me not having time to date much because of work. That is also why I have been a bit late getting back to you, which I do apologize for :o(

It was very nice in deed to have Lindsey home, we talked a bit, but we did also have a little fight, not as bad as we did before of course. We used to fight a lot, especially when…. Never mind that.

I am however glad to hear that your son is taking an interest in your line of work, must make you very proud I imagine :o)

You really didn't need to worry about me as I am…fine, I do however find it very sweet of you to do so.

Gosh where are my manners, I have completely forgot to ask you how you were?

Sincerely Strawberry.

She looked it over one more time before pressing send and going back to looking at the case photos comparing them to the old case it really did bother her not knowing if there was a connection or not.

* * *

Horatio looked at her answer, wondering what the end of the sentence would have been. He would have asked only what Ryan had said and found it better not to ask.

He looked it over once more before writing:

_Dearest Strawberry._

_No need to apologize as I know all too well what it is like when the job takes up too much of your time, and how crazy it can sometimes get. I must admit that there are sometimes too many killings around here and sadly it can take too long to solve, if you get what I mean?_

_I also know how hard it is to find time to date in between as sadly I have that problem as well._

_I am sorry to hear that you two fought, but you fixed it I hope? To be honest I did the same with my song as he insulted his mother and I needed to set him straight about it. We are all good now. Are you in contact with her father still, or…?_

_I am that yes, I think it is really great that he's changing for the better. It is only a start though; we'll see where it leads._

_Are you sure you are all right Strawberry, as you sound a little off. _

_I'm fine, just well busy with work mostly…_

_Red_

He looked it over once more before thinking that he was really lonely, in fact so lonely that he wanted to be with this lady whoever she was. Maybe it made him desperate, but it couldn't hurt to ask if she wanted the same, in worst all he could get was a no, and that he could live with. So he decided to ask her in the next mail.

* * *

Catherine was having her break when she looked at her mail, hoping so deperatly he had replied her back. When she saw that he had, she couldn't help, but to let a smile escape her lips. She quickly read, before answering:

_My dearest red._

_I really do what you mean yes and I sometimes have a hard time disconnection myself from work, especially when Lindsay is not here with me. It is like I am married to the work._

_We did fix it yes, so when she left we were on good terms. I am glad to hear you are the same with your son and his mother and that is all fixed. I don't know how to say this, but I better be honest as you will find out sooner or later if we got serious. He passed away when she was seven; it is still and unsolved one. Even when we were not on good terms at the end, it shook me up pretty bad. You can say a lot of crap about him that was true, but he still didn't deserve that._

_I would love to see him grow up to be a fine man like you, as I got a good feeling that you are._

_I am, it's just sometimes I get so lonely. I just wish that I could come home and there was someone there to hold me. To say everything will be alright when I'm having a bad time. Someone to go to bed with, to wake up with. I'm just feed up being alone._

_I got a feeling you know what I am talking about, don't you?_

_With Love from_

_Strawberry._

* * *

It wasn't until early morning Horatio had time to look at his mail, as he simply had fallen asleep the night before. He looked at it with sympathetic eyes as he knew all too well what she was talking about.

He smiled a little before he wrote:

_My dearest strawberry._

_I know all too well what you are talking about not being able to disconnect as sometimes it feels like work is the only thing on my mind. Well at least until we started to chat._

_Well we are on good times, even if there sometimes are problems due to her medical state, but we tend to work that out. I'm so sorry to hear about your what I can only assume were your ex-husbands death. I don't know how he died, but I am sure you are right in that he deserved better. In my eyes no one really belongs on the autopsy table._

_Thank you for saying that, but even I sometimes have my flaws I am afraid._

_I do understand all too well what you are talking about, as I sometimes get very lonely myself. Not at work as there I have my team, but like you I wish I had someone to come home to, someone I could talk to about my day, and be at one with. I miss that._

_Truth to be told we have on more thing in common, my ex-wife got killed, the only difference is I in a way know how you feel. The thing is that after her death, I couldn't manage to fall in love and find someone new. I am afraid of losing someone again, as I have lost a lot that means so much to me. Then again if I can't risk a little I may not find love again._

_So I wanted to suggest that we meet this Friday, I can rent a room at César's so you wouldn't feel like I have to come home with you. We would meet up front and I would take you to dinner and see where it leads. Would you be willing to do this?_

_Kindest regards._

_Your Red. _

Horatio looked it over one more time before pressing send. He was wondering what her reply would be and if he would be stood up or not. He didn't want that, he wanted to meet this woman. He really thought they would hit it off in more than one way and he wanted her, perhaps more than he wanted anyone before. Which was odd considering he didn't even know what she looked like.

He sighed as he slowly closed his laptop and started to get ready to leave for work.

* * *

Catherine was only having a half ear to the conversation she was having with Lindsey the same afternoon, she was after all really tired as she had been working over to about ten, then slept for three hours, then been woken by the phone.

"So are you coming to the show as I need to know if you need a ticket or not?" Lindsey asked as her school was having a performance the following week.

"I am, you know I always… Oh my God," Catherine managed to get out, as she was halfway reading through the mail from Red and she had gotten to the part where he wanted them to meet.

"Mom, are you all right?" Lindsey asked concerned.

"Yes, just got taken by surprise that is all," said Catherine honest.

"By who?" Lindsey wanted to know.

"No one," Catherine said, not knowing what to answer to that.

"Oh so mister receipt wants to meet, I say you do it," said Lindsey, that had guessed who it was.

"Are you crazy, he could have been lying, or be crazy, or…" she stopped.

"Mom, don't be stupid, of course he's not. I'm sure he has been honest; besides what do you have to loose. If worse comes to worse you will have a bad date, if you're a good time," Lindsey pointed out.

"I suppose you are right, but I really need some more rest, book me a ticket for next week," said Catherine.

"I'll make that two just in case, talk to you later," said Lindsey and hung up.

Catherine thought about Lindsey's words. She really had nothing to lose. Even she could come out okay after a bad date, only she didn't want to do that, she wanted it to go great. She already from the lines he was writing that she was starting to fall for me. She felt horrible about it, considering that they had never met, but still she couldn't help her emotions. She wanted so desperately to meet him to find out if he was as great as she thought.

She took a deep breath before writing:

_My dearest Red Lieutenant_

_I totally know what you mean as I am looking forward to your mails every day now. I really enjoy talking to you._

_Her medical state, nothing that is all bad I hope. He was stabbed which lead to him passing on. My dearest butterfly was with him when it happened, I could have lost her as well. Luckily I managed to get back in time for her, sadly not for him…_

_We all have our flaws Red, even I, but in my view it what is there to shape us into what we are. Wouldn't you agree?_

_I am so sorry to hear about your wife. I do take it is a while since she passed on, not that it makes it any easier. I can also understand what it is like to be afraid of loving, as I had my heart broken more than once. It hurts every time, which is why my previous relation never got serious, I was afraid to commit, also why it didn't last. So if we are thinking about… please let us take it slow._

_I am up for meeting you this Friday yes, just tell me when I have to be there and how to recognize you. I am actually really looking forward to it._

_Yours forever._

_Strawberry._

Catherine looked it over once more trying to figure if it was stupid to sign it that way, but as she so desperately wanted to be his, she didn't think more about it and pressed send.

* * *

Horatio didn't see the mail before after work, but he quickly read through it before calling Calleigh, she quickly picked up and said, "Calleigh Duquesne."

"Calleigh, it's Horatio, I was wondering is there any chance you can be head of the lab from Friday to Monday as I have to go out of town," he said, hoping she hadn't made any plans yet.

"I can yes, I can push the plans I have around a bit, but where are you going?" she asked back.

As he had no problem being honest with his second in command he answered, "I am going to Vegas to meet a woman I have been chatting to lately, I need to find out if there is anything there."

"Really, well I do hope it goes your way then, and as I have to go I will see you at work tomorrow," she said and hung up.

Horatio was wondering how badly he was spoiling her weekend plans before he wrote:

_My dearest Strawberry._

_I can honestly say that the mails from you are the highlights of my day, and to be honest I can't say that I had anything like that to look forward to lately. It seems that everywhere I look people are finding love, but me. Or at least until now that is._

_She is bipolar which means she has her down phases. She is on medications for it though, so she is well most of the time, still… Oh my Lord, that is actually worse than I am thought. I am so glad that she is all right, even if I wish that it had gone better on his part as well. You have my deepest sympathy in that matter Strawberry._

_It is yes, and I am sure yours is just endearing ;o)_

_It is some time yes… I was a wreck at first, but I slowly managed to get by. I as well know what it is like to get your heart broke, so I don't mind taking it slow. _

_I am looking forward to it as well. Let us say 6 PM up front. You will recognize me as the redhead in the black suit and blue shirt, holding a rose and looking nervous._

_Your until the end of time._

_Red. _

Horatio looked it over once more, thinking that if she had said she was his forever, then the least he could do was to return it, as it was after all what he hoped for. As he pressed send he went over to a site to book the tickets hoping that it was a flight that would get him there in time.

* * *

Catherine looked at the time, it was 5.30 and she was already dressed and ready to go. She had never before been so nervous before a date, for some reason this date seemed more serious than her previous ones.

'Get it together,' she thought, shaking her head. She looked in the mirror, she looked fantastic, and she just hoped he would think so too. Whoever he was.

"Please don't be a jerk," she thought with a sigh, as she grabbed her purse and left to get into the cab waiting for her outside.

* * *

Horatio was standing in front of the hotel in his best black suit. He was nervously looking around to see if there were any strawberry blondes, but he couldn't see any.

'You fool,' he thought to himself, looking at the time, a little before six. What on earth had made him just jump on the plane, thinking he would show up. She had sent him a mail confirming the meeting, but still.

He figured he would wait to at least fifteen minutes after six before he went up to his room. That was the least he could do after having gotten this far.

* * *

Catherine walked slowly towards Cesar's Palace. The hotel was standing there majestic along with the other buildings along the strip. Her eyes were searching around for a man in black suit with hair red as fire.

It was then she saw him, standing there, holding a rose, looking around nervously. Waiting for her. Her heart was racing like crazy now; it felt like it would jump right out of her chest.

She walked closer slowly, eying him, the man of her dreams. It was then she realized she had met him before. Nine years ago in Miami when she and Warrick had flown over to catch a killer. She back then had just thought of him as a man helping them out, even if she had found him extremely handsome. They hadn't kept in touch after she left, even if she at times wished they had.

And there he was, waiting for her, holding a red rose. It had to have been faith that had brought him there. She couldn't find any other explanation.

She looked at him, he was looking another way, and then down in the ground, afraid she wouldn't show. Afraid she was standing him up.

She quickly walked over, put a hand on his shoulder, making him raise his head before she said, "Good evening, my handsome red lieutenant."

Horatio looked at her, even after all this years he recognized her. She was still as beautiful as she had been back then. He had never even thought about the possibility that Catherine Willows might be his strawberry blonde, even if she lived in Vegas. As a smiled slowly started to appear on his lips, he asked, "You are my strawberry?"

"So it would appear, do you mind?" she asked him back, looking at him with insecure eyes.

"No, come to think of it, I am actually glad it was you," he said, before he took charge over the situation, bending his head and letting his lips brush upon those of the woman of his dreams, stealing a kiss.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
